Marceline
"Confía en mí. ¿Quién sabe lo que quiere una chica mejor que una real?" -Marceline Marceline Abadeer '''es un personaje principal de Hora de Aventura. Tiene 1000 años y es la reina de los vampiros, la única conocida en la Tierra de Ooo hasta el momento. Es extrovertida y le gusta gastar bromas, como se demuestra en el segundo episodio en el que Marceline se encuentra con Finn, le gasta bromas haciéndole creer que es malvada. Es uno de los dos personajes de la serie que suele cambiar de peinado y de atuendo en cada episodio. No es un vampiro común ya que no chupa la sangre como se esperaría, pues prefiere absorber el color rojo de las cosas. Canta, compone y toca su Bajo-Hacha. Apariencia Marceline tiene la piel de color azul y tonos grises y pelo negro hasta los tobillos. Ella es una vampiresa inteligente. Tiene dos marcas en su cuello, causadas por la mordedura de quien la convirtió. En la mayoría de los episodios en los que ha aparecido ha presentado diferentes atuendos. Personalidad Tiene una personalidad extrovertida y traviesa, pero como nunca falta tiene su lado sencible, como lo demuestra en Memoria de una Memoria, ya que demostro mucho coniño hacia tu osito de peluche. Pese a que actuó como villana en su primer episodio, sus "planes malvados" a menudo resultan ser simplemente burlas o bromas inofensivas. No obstante, se cree que en algún momento de su vida fué realmente mala (Pendleton Ward ha confirmado que ella mató al anterior rey vampiro) y se desconoce qué la hizo cambiar. Es una chica inteligente, guapa e hilarante, al principio se llega a comportar de forma malvada pero luego se vuelve una de las mejores amigas de Finn. Tiene poca relación con su padre. Habilidades ﻿﻿A diferencia de los vampiros tradicionales, Marceline es capaz de sobrevivir absorbiendo el color rojo de las cosas. Las habilidades de Marceline han demostrado ir mas allá de las de un vampiro común, por ejemplo, tiene poderes de levitación, telequinesis, invisibilidad, puede transformarse en múltiples monstruos, y tiene el poder de retener los movimientos de la gente. Aún con esto, también tiene las debilidades de un vampiro normal como la luz del sol, las estacas de madera y el ajo. Además de sus habilidades sobrenaturales, cabe destacar que sabe tocar la bajo-hacha, cantar y componer. Relaciones ﻿Finn' A pesar de que inicialmente fueron enemigos, Finn y Marceline formaron una gran amistad. Marceline es muy buena amiga de Finn y parece confiar en él, luego de que Finn le salvara la vida cuando Jake intentó matarla, Finn suele llamarla "My Lady" sin ninguna razón aparente . Además, Marceline trata de ayudar a Finn a salir con la Dulce Princesa .En la tercera temporada en el capítulo Marceline's Closet, la ve desnuda aunque, pthumb|Finn Cargando a Marceline.or suerte, esta pareció no darse cuenta. Aun no se sabe a ciencia cierta si Finn le gusta o no, ya que en el capítulo "Ven conmigo", le dice que no le interesa de esa manera pero en otros demuestra un poco de interes. Sin embargo son buenos amigos y les gusta salir. En los capítulos "They went to the Nightospere" y "Daddy's litte moster", la rescata de un hechizo que se ejerció sobre ella, gracias a un amuleto que su padre le dio. Esto se da también en otros capitulos, donde ambos se cuidan el uno con el otro y trabajan en equipo, como sucedió en "What was missing?". 'Jake' Jake tiene un miedo irracional a los vampiros, que le hace descontrolarse y huir. Sin ethumb|Marceline con finn y jakembargo, a partir de la segunda temporada ese miedo disminuye, porque en el episodio ''Ven Conmigo dice que su miedo estaba basado en la ignorancia, y mejoran su relación, se demuestra que tambien es muy buen amigo de Marceline ya que en el episodio Heat Signature cuando Marceline les presenta a sus amigos fantasmas a Finn y Jake, les dice que los 2 son sus mejores amigos. En "Daddy's Little Monster", la protege y rescata de Finn, el cual estaba poseído por el amuleto que le entregó su padre. 'Duque de la Nuez' Marceline canta para el Duque de la Nuez en el cumpleaños de su segundo hijo, y mientras está ahí, el resto de las personas parecen conocerla y tenerle mucho cariño. 'Dulce Princesa' La Dulce Princesa y Marceline tienen una relación amienemiga: a la princesa le suele molestar lathumb|268px|pelea presencia de Marceline. En Ven Conmigo se ve la Dulce Princesa le dice Buenas noches de tono sarcastico. Intenta evitarla como dijo ella en la canción inprovisada, I'm just your problem , pero sin embargo le ayuda de vez en cuando, mientras que Marceline trata de burlarse del primer nombre de la princesa; Bonnibel. Aunque siempre tienen su momento de amigas, y entonces, no son tan insoportables. También en un episodio de la 3ª temporada (Que es lo que falta/ What was missing ) se revela que Marceline le regaló una camiseta que ella usa como pijama. 'Hunson Abadeer' Marceline guarda rencor contra su padre, porque comió de sus papas, tal como se demuestra en la Canción de las Papas dedicada a él. También dijo que no creía que su padre la quisiera. Cuando le roba su Bajo-Hacha, su odio hacia él crece. Después de aprender como realmente se siente a través de su canto, el padre de Marceline le dice que la ama y ella dice que lo quiere también. Parece que se han reconciliado por el momento. Sin embargo, ella sigue prefiriendo que se quede en la Nocheosfera, porque es "emocionalmente agotador" cuando él está cerca. thumb|292px|El padre de marceline comiendo papas Su padre le vuelve a causar problemas en "They went to the Nightospere" y "Daddy's litte monster", ya que la engaña, dándole un amuleto que la transforma en un monstruo, solo porque quería que Marceline tomara la Nocheosfera como suya y continuara el "Negocio Familiar". Finn y Jake la rescatan después y ella le reclama a su padre que la engañó, pero su padre se reconcilia de nuevo con ella, diciéndole que está orgulloso y que sus amigos (Finn y Jake) le agradan. 'Ash' Ash fue su novio hace bastantes años, pero el noviazgo se rompió gracias a que Ash vendió el peluche que Marceline adoraba (según ash eso fue lo que hacia mas valioso al peluche), rompió con el después de que Finn le mostrara lo que había hecho, Después de despertar sale y le patea la entrepierna y la cabeza, por lo tanto, dejaron de ser novios. thumb|Ash y Marceline , cuando eran novios.No se sabe quien se lo regaló, Parece ser que fue su padre. Esto se ve únicamente en el episodio de la 3ra temporada: "Memory of a memory". 'Schwabl' Schwabl es la mascota perro zombie de Marceline. Es visto brevemente en "It Came from the Nightosphere". 'Rey Helado' Puede que se conozcan, ya que apareció en Fionna y Cake,y que sale en Holly Jolly Secrets imitando a Marceline cantando la Canción de las papas. Pero a ninguno de los dos ha mencionado al otro. Jeremy Shada menciono que en la 4ta temporada Marceline & el Rey helado cantaran juntos. Curiosidades *Al igual que su padre se convierte en un demonio al usar un collar. *Se apellida Abadeer como su padre. *Al parecer es llamada por sus amigos de cariño Marcy. *Finn a veces la llama leddy, madam o ama. *Marceline, aunque no aparece en el piloto, es considerada como uno de los personajes principales. *Su voz en inglés es expresada por la cantante estadounidense de 19 años Olivia Olson, que también interpreta la voz de Vanessa Doofenshmirtz en "Phineas y Ferb". *Marceline toca el bajo con la mano izquierda, sin embargo, es ambidiestra al igual que Finn. *No se sabe con exatitud si ella apareció en el especial de Halloween ("The Creeps"), aunque el fantasma se parecía a ella. *En "Rastro de Calor" se revela que los vampiros no pueden vencer a los fantasmas ya que es algo asi como "piedra, papel o tijeras" dice ella.Aunque quiza a lo que haya querido referirse es que una lucha entre vampiros y fantasmas no tenia el menor sentido debido a que los ambos son inmortales *Se reveló en el Formspring del creador de Hora de Aventura, Pendleton Ward, dice que Marceline mató al antiguo rey vampiro y por eso se ganó el titulo. *Marceline es el personaje favorito de Pendleton Ward, ya que es muy misteriosa. *Marceline es uno de los pocos personajes con carácter mixto. *Marceline tiene dos bajos, pero está más apegada a su Bajo-Hacha. *En cada una de sus apariciones es de noche, por que la luz la destruiría. La primera vez que estuvo de día fue en el episodio "Lacayo", donde se esconde en la mochila de Finn para sobrevivir. *Marceline tiene momentáneamente un dedo extra en el episodio "Desalojo!". *Al único personaje al que Marceline le ha chupado la sangre es a Jake, en "Desalojo!" (pero este no perdio ni una gota metiendo su sangre en su pulgar con sus poderes) . *Marceline tiene una contraparte masculino, Marshall Lee, realizada por Natasha Allegri, una diseñadora de personajes de Hora de Aventura. *Marceline es interpretada por la cantante Olivia Olson; lo curioso es que el Padre de Marceline es interpretado por el Padre de Olivia, se llama Martin Olson. *En la parte de "Desalojo!" donde Finn y Jake son echados por Marceline, y entonces ella después trata de asustarlos con una cara de terror; se ve que cuando abre la boca para hacerla le falta muchos de los dientes de abajo. *Andy Ristaino (un diseñador de personajes) dijo en su Formspring que Marceline es físicamente de 18-21 años. *Segun el episodio de ("Lacayo") Marceline se desintegra por el sol , pero en el episodio de ("Desalojo!") cuando cuenta a Finn y a Jake de sus aventuras por la tierra de Ooo cuenta que estubthumb|Cuadro religioso de su casao en una escuela de peces bestias. En la imagen que muestra el recuerdo, aparece en el sol y no se desintegra, esto se debe a que sólo presumía con Finn y Jake. *La casa de Marceline está ubicada en la cueva donde Finn y Jake se instalan cuando ella los echa de su casa en "Desalojo!". *En el episodio rastro de calor, en varias partes del episodio los dientes de Marceline son cambiados, algunas veces eran filosos y en otras redondos y normales. *Finn la vió completamente desnuda, esto fue en el episodio "El Closet de Marceline". *Marceline suele esconderse mucho en la casa de Finn y Jake, uno de sus escondites es descubierto en Ven conmigo. *Si vemos pausadamente el opening, se ve que Marceline tiene los ojos azul turquesa, pero en el episodio "Lacayo" cuando le dice a Finn que necesita que estrangule algunas hadas sus ojos son rojos, esto le pasa en otras ocasiones, como cuando se pone furiosa. (Para verlo, abajo en Galería) .Tambien podemos ver que no tiene el bajo hacha. *En la pagina de Cartoon Network de México (L.A) a Marceline le dicen Marcelina. *En el capitulo "¿Que es lo que faltaba?" le dice la verdad de amistad hacia la Princesa Dulce y se enfada con Finn por que descubre que solo quería salir con ellos. *Casi todas las canciones que ella ha cantado son sobre sus sentimientos o una anécdota. *En el intro, el bajo de Marceline es diferente. *Marceline no aparecio en from bad to worse o en the creeps a pesar de ser especiales de miedo. *Marceline es el personaje con mas atuendos usados en la serie *Marceline solo ha llorado 3 veces, 2 en un mismo episodio (recuerdo de un recuerdo), cuando descubre que su papa se comio las papas y cuando termina con Ash,en el otro episodio, Lo que estaba perdido cuando discute con PB por la cancion y le escupe. *Ella es mas baja que su contraparte masculino Marshall Lee segun los dibujos de Natasha Allegri. *Jeremy Shada menciono que en la 4ta temporada Marceline cantara junto al rey helado (es desconocido en cual episodio). *Podriamos considerar que Marceline y su padre (Hunson Abadeer) tienen los nombres mas "realistas" de la serie junto con el nombre real del Rey Helado que es Simon Petrikov, ya que aparte de que son de los pocos que tienen nombre y apellido (esto se debe a que son supervivientes de la guerra de los hongos). *Si escuchas detenidamente en el episodio de "El closet de Marceline" en la parte donde la araña va a tirar la lampara, se escucha que Marceline dice "vivo para siempre y nunca morire, nadie pordra entender". *Andy Ristaino ha confirmado que marceline no siempre ha sido una vampiresa. *Posiblemente, su capacidad para chupar el rojo de las cosas no sea mas que una excusa de los guionistas para no causar polemica, al poner sangre en una serie para niños. Episodios en los que apareció Apariciones mayores *﻿"Desalojo" *"Lacayo" *"It Came from the Nightosphere" *"Ven Conmigo" *"Rastro de Calor" *"El Recuedo de un Recuerdo" *"What Was Missing" *"Marceline's Closet" *Return to the Nightosphere *Daddy's Little Monster Apariciones menores. *"El Duque" *"Poder Animal" *"Los Cineastas" *"Holly Jolly Secrets Part 2 " Canciones A lo largo de la serie Marceline ha escrito/compuesto algunas canciones. Estas son unas de ellas *La Canción del Pescador en "Lacayo " *La Canción de las Papas en "Llegó de la Nocheosfera ". *Soy tu Problema en "What was missing " *Canción del diario en "Marceline's Closet" *Not Just Your Little Girl en "Daddy's Little Monster" Galería hrgtfh.jpg|Marceline en su "Forma normal". vgddf.jpg|Con ligas rosas en la cabeza y su camisa parecida a la de Freddy Krueger. fvdgf.jpg|Marceline y su gorra de "Los cineastas" 172px-ImagesCAASDEN.jpeg finished-marceline-from-adventure-time.png tumblr_lw4kukkaAf1qm4heyo1_500.gif tumblr_lsy38nS1X51qkr489o1_500.gif tumblr_lxaj7wSftY1r9b5kuo1_100.gif tumblr_lx09glfmxN1qdej8no10_250.gif tumblr_lwtbjopg1p1qm4heyo1_500.gif 127px-Marceline.jpeg sunshine_singing_marceline_by_tocupine-d4akle1.png 5A49ABAF2.png Adventure_Time_-_Marceline.png 381455_268744959850003_100001435026179_743557_979352798_n.jpg hora-de-aventura-1024x768.jpg 268405_228997690467233_228996950467307_726391_7660768_n.jpg A775CD900.png 1323743952115.jpg 20110816232820!Marceline.gif tumblr_lvt06gnwte1qh6c0w.jpeg marceline-spooky-vampire-walk.gif Marceline_Playing_Bass.png Finn_Marceline_SING.jpg Mar.jpg 559px-Marceline's_Heat_Signature_outfit.jpg Marceline_Stock_Night.jpg 180px-Marcelinef.jpg|Forma de murcielago 250px-Wolfmarceline.jpg|Forma de lobo 250px-Screen_shot_2011-09-03_at_9.56.48_AM.png|Forma de monstruo con tentáculos Musica 13.jpg Musica 10.JPG Musica 4.png Musica 2.png 311px-559px-5979418904_37750ab2f5_z.jpg|Marceline de Niña Marceline_besando_a_Finn.png Echo por mii!!!!!!!2.png Modelsheet_marceline_beast_-_halftransformed.jpg AT Icons 100x100 Marceline.jpg ASH.gif Marcy in pjs.jpg Marcy with blow dried hair.jpg tumblr_lmzx4tQayE1qbxcnm.jpg índice1.jpg Marcy_in_suit.png|Con el traje de su padre Tumblr lwn70zp8hj71ql201ao1 500.gif|Marceline en el Reino de Fuego cry.png|Marceline llorando en "Que es lo que falta/What was missing" cry 2.png|Marceline llorando en "Memory of a memory" tumblr_li5r9wJEYz1qzrbk9o1_500.jpg 752px-Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 4.35.58 PM.png Hahaha.jpg Teatro 4.JPG Fish.png HollyMarMar.PNG ESTO es un vampiro.gif|Marceline en "Henchman" tumblr_m3er5ueNhd1qd87hlo3_500.gif Soy tu problema!!1.jpg Marceline portada.jpg 95.png at-800x600-marceline-picture-2.jpg _UuWb1krp-4.jpg Li'l_Marcy.gif propd_at_char_marceline.png Marciif.png 150px-Marceline_lizard.png 189px-Modelsheet_marceline_-_scaryface_specialpose.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_marceline_shriveledup_-_ver2_-_specialpose.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_marceline_withstripedsweater.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_marceline_withstripedsweater_-_angryscaryface_-_specialpose.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_marcelinebeast_screaming_specialpose.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_Marcelinewithlizardface_-_profile.jpg 190px-Modelsheet_marceline_-_newcostumeno2_withrims.png 190px-Modelsheet_marceline_mohawk_-_scaryface_-_specialpose.jpg 190px-Modelsheet_marceline_withfireeyes.jpg 190px-Modelsheet_marceline_withtentacles_-_specialpose.jpg 190px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegummarceline_-_singing_specialpose.jpg 192px-Bat_bassmarceline.jpg 201px-Tumblr_l7ky90uQmZ1qbb2axo1_500.png 180px-Mareline_Monster_Form.png 150px-Marceline.png 150px-Scarymarmar.PNG|imagen de marceline para promocionar los especiales de halloween de hora de aventura Adventure Time - Marceline.png Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:No Muerto Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Habitantes de la Nocheosfera